


Redo with Candy

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Series: Let's do it again, this time with more chocolate and friendlier featherdusters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Family, Angst and Humor, Archangel Dean, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Gabriel, Big Brother Michael, Canon Rewrite, Castiel Does Not Understand, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean Loves Pie, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Has a Dog, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gen, Genius Dean, Good Big Brother Lucifer, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Kid Winchesters, Loki's Kids, Michael Being an Idiot, Nice Lucifer, POV Dean Winchester, POV Gabriel, POV Sam Winchester, Parent John Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Rating May Change, Teen Winchesters, Trickster Gabriel, Trickster Gods, Young Winchesters, trickster dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John went to prison due to being caught up in a hunt when Dean and Sam were kids.  Sam is taken in by Bobby, but Dean gets placed in a different home.  Then Dean meets Gabriel and everything just goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidently changing fate

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Supernatural, also not beta read so feel free to point out any mistakes I made. Chapters will be short and it's a work in progress. Also I'll be switching POV often. Anyway, hope you like it.

Gabriel stared out at the house before him. It was utterly average, just a family home that looked nearly exactly the same as the houses surrounding it. It wasn’t special.

At least it didn’t look special, but Gabriel wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t. The Millers were a family of three: husband, wife and son. Everyone thought it was so sweet of them to take in a foster kid, especially an older kid. The kid’s mother had died in a fire and his dad was in prison. Key word being was. Gabriel figured out pretty quickly the guy was a hunter and his friends had stepped up to get him out. Didn’t mean that he automatically got his kids back. The younger was with a family friend, Gabriel hoped that this trick would pull enough attention to get the elder back to his family. Just because he had family issues didn’t mean that he couldn’t understand missing them. Especially given why he was here. 

Gabriel glared at the car that pulled up to the little house. He may be a trickster, but he was still an angel and he hated people like that man. He went out of his way to take care of filth like that whenever he got wind of them. Gabriel had the perfect trick for them.

-

Gabriel knew the kid was in the house, but he wasn’t sure where. He figured he needed to find the ten year-old before he headed out, hopefully he hadn’t accidently traumatized him. He did go a little overboard this time, the neighbors would’ve had the cops banging down the doors by now if he hadn’t intervened.

“Kid?” Gabriel called out, not particularly wanting to use his angelic powers to find him.

He’d warped them enough for his trickster gig, so best not to act out of character.

It turns out he didn’t need to as moments later he nearly tripped over the kid. He was laying at the bottom of the stairs, barely breathing.

“Damn it!” Gabriel hissed as he knelt down in the slowly growing puddle of red around the child. “Damn it!”

He really didn’t want to draw attention to himself by doing something so blatantly angelic as healing something so massive, but he couldn’t let a kid die in front of him. Gabriel called on his pure grace for the first time in centuries and reached out to heal the child. He expected one touch to the forehead and all would be good, but the kid managed to surprise him. His soul reached out and latched onto Gabriel’s grace, refusing to let go. Before Gabriel could react it was too late, part of his grace had bonded with the soul. Gabriel jerked backwards, eyes wide.

“You sure know how to overcomplicate things kid.” Gabriel groaned as he sat back.

Well, there went all of his plans of helping the kid back to his family. It wasn’t like he could drop him in a hunter’s hands with what he’d just accidently did. 

Gabriel stared down at the new fledgling as the boy stirred. Gabriel smiled awkwardly down at the boy as he blinked up at Gabriel innocently.

“Are you an angel?” The boy whispered.

“Yes and no?” Gabriel said uncertainly.

“You saved me.” The boy stated.

“Yeah.” Gabriel smiled softly at him. “Let’s get going now, okay?”

They had to leave before Michael put two and two together. Gabriel did not want to see his big brother again right now. 

The kid nodded and took Gabriel’s outstretched hand with a small smile.

Gabriel whisked them away, far away to somewhere he could protect his fledgling. 

Nothing would ever happen to this kid now.


	2. Growing up an only child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets a green eyed college student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few things first. In this timeline I had to change a few things to make the story work. So I will be using episodes and going through them, but I had to change the order of a few things. I wanted a few things to happen before Sam went to Stanford so the episode "Tall Tales" happens before all of season one in this. Also as Sam and Dean aren't working together here John will mostly take up Dean's roll. I haven't seem this episode in a while so it might not have all the details exactly right, so sorry in advance! Hope you like it.

Sam had heard about his older brother. Sometimes when he really thought about it he could remember Dean, but there was only so much a six year old could retain. He did remember how much Dean mattered. He remembered that Dean was always there for him and always protected him. He remembered Dean screaming when they were dragged apart.

Sam missed his brother a lot. His dad was around a lot more than he had been before and he spent a lot of time with Uncle Bobby, but they couldn’t replace Dean. Now Sam was seventeen and hiding college acceptance letters. Sam had already told Uncle Bobby and he had agreed to help Sam get there. It was nice to know that he’d always have some place to come back to. 

One last case together and he was going to tell his dad. Sam was worried about how that would go. John had made it clear that he expected Sam to continue the family business, and Sam wasn’t looking forward to explaining that he had no desire to do that.

He wondered what Dean would think if he was still here.

“Sam!” John called from the other room.

“Almost ready!” Sam shouted back as he packed away the last of his things.

Sam hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder and picked up the other bag, heading out to the parking lot.

Just one more case.

-

They had spent the whole day driving, but they’d finally made it to Springfield, Ohio’s college. The college seemed nice, nothing like where Sam was planning on going, but not terrible. A bit too much of a party school for him though. 

The reason they were there was because apparently one of the professors had decided to take a swan dive out his office window. A supposed ghost had been spotted and John had insisted on making the trip over. 

Sam sighed as he trudged out of the car. At seventeen he was still too young to actually pull off being an FBI agent, so he was supposed to be a potential future student. Talk to the students, John had said. Sam headed off to do just that while John headed off to the actual crime scene to check it out. 

As Sam was headed towards the coffee shop in the center of the campus, he bumped into someone- lost in his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry!” Sam said, looking up at the bright green eyes above him.

“No problem, kid.” The guy grinned, pulling the sucker out of his mouth. “Looking around the campus?”

“Yeah.” Sam said quickly. “Um, did someone actually…”

Green eyes looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. Sam mentally sighed, he’d hoped that the guy could give him something about the case. 

“Die?” Sam said with a bit of fake nervousness.

“Oh yeah.” The guy shrugged. “Yeah, one of the professors managed to trip out a window. So sad.”

“You don’t seem too upset about it.” Sam said.

“Well, what can I say,” The guy said. “Shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, but it’s not like anyone around here is gonna mourn him.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Guy was a dick.” The guy said. “Let’s just say that he took way too much advantage of his position.”

“The girl that was there…” Sam muttered.

“What a rumor magnet you are!” The guy laughed.

“Oh, I just heard it.” Sam muttered, berating himself for his mistake.

“But yeah, that wouldn’t surprise me.” The guy replied. “If you ask me he got his just desserts.”

The guy grinned at that and started past Sam.

“Have a nice time looking around.” The guy grinned, waving over his shoulder as he walked off.

“Wait!” Sam called. 

The guy paused and glanced back at him.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked.

The guy grinned and twirled his candy in his right hand.

“Dean.” He replied. “Dean Lokison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay. The next few chapters will focus on "Tall Tales," and if I have to move any other episodes around or anything else I'll be sure to let you know in the notes before hand.


	3. All fun and Games?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wonders about the new hunters in town.

Dean sat in his brother’s apartment, well his adopted brother. Gabriel was still pissed at him for using the name Lokison on his official documents. Dean had pointed out that he didn’t really want to use his birth name and Gabriel had raised him, even if the angel insisted on being called big brother. Apparently he had enough to deal with considering his actual children. Dean didn’t mind, Gabriel was much better at the whole older brother thing anyways.

His actual kids were raised by their mothers, no Gabriel didn’t give birth to any of them. He’d laughed when Dean had first asked about the Norse myths and said that he had children, but they were not exactly like the myths. As Gabriel had sired them as Loki, they didn’t have any angelic abilities like Dean did. Gabriel kept his Norse and angelic abilities separated and had taught Dean to do the same.  
Dean adored Gabriel, he was his only close family after all. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t miss his old family though. Of course he understood why they had to be kept separated from him, but it still hurt. Hunters and tricksters didn’t mix and Dean couldn’t risk anyone knowing about his true nature. That didn’t mean that Dean didn’t do things a little differently. He’d been raised a hunter for a short time, after all. In his head, hunters and tricksters were actually very similar. Hunters killed monsters that hurt people, Dean did too. He just didn’t restrict the term “Monsters” to non-humans. Humans could be just as loathsome as any other species.

Like that professor. Gabriel hadn’t exactly meant for him to fall out a window, but neither he nor Dean were torn up about it. Just like he’d told the hunter’s kid, they guy had deserved it.   
The kid though, was what was bothering Dean. He seemed so familiar. Gabriel wasn’t in the habit of toying with hunters. He wanted to leave, after all it wasn’t like either of them were attached to this place. Dean may be only twenty-one, but Gabriel had been his teacher growing up. Not to mention his angelic abilities, so Dean didn’t actually attend the college. He had finished his degree last year when he’d gotten bored and decided he should get one.

So Gabriel wanted to leave. The hunters couldn’t kill either of them obviously, but it might raise a few eyebrows if one of them actually got staked and nothing happened. Dean knew that Gabriel was too good to actually get staked and that it was unlikely for Dean to be, but Gabriel was a bit overprotective.   
Dean wanted to stay, though. Gabriel hadn’t been happy with him, but the hunters were definitely sticking around now. It’d been a week since the professor and Dean had been busy.  
Gabriel was pissed that he was baiting some of the best hunters out there, but Dean couldn’t help it. They really seemed familiar to him.

So he’d made sure they’d stick around.

The alien thing had been really funny, and while it wasn’t really worth the effort Dean had gotten a laugh out of it.

The alligator thing had been more just desserts and seemed to confuse the hell out of the hunters. It’d also gotten rid of an animal abuser, so it was a win-win for Dean. Animals were far smarter than humans gave them credit for and often made far better conversation. Take Gabriel’s dog. He was hilarious and had great taste in TV no matter what Gabriel said.

More importantly though Dean realized the hunters were bickering again. Oh, the little pranks had just been for fun, but they seemed to be tearing the pair apart. Dean hadn’t really meant to do that. To be honest most of this was him showing off.

Dean sighed as he glanced at the door. Gabriel would be back soon, but…

Dean figured he’d go chat with the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sam POV next.


	4. Coincidences aren’t accepted by hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk and realize something very important.

Sam stormed out of the motel and began walking to the nearby park. He couldn’t believe what his dad was accusing him of! Sam would never mess with the impala, he might not obsess over the car like John but it was still home. Sam angrily threw himself onto one of the swings in the empty park. It was too late for younger kids to be here and too early for teens. Sam sighed, sitting alone and miserable.

“Funny seeing you here.” A voice chimed in from behind him.

Sam spun around and relaxed when he saw the man from the college. He wasn’t sure why he relaxed, but something told him that this man wouldn’t hurt him.

“Funny indeed.” Sam sighed.

“What’s got you so upset?” Dean asked as he sat in the swing next to Sam.

“Family matters.” Sam replied.

“Ah,” Dean replied. “I can understand that.”

“Don’t get along well with you parents?” Sam asked.

“Wouldn’t know.” Dean replied. “Mum died when I was little had dad was in prison. Foster care, not something I’d suggest.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam said.

“It was a long time ago.” Dean shrugged. “Anyways, I have my brother now.”

“So that’s who you argue with.” Sam replied.

“Yep.” Dean grinned as he unwrapped another candy. “What about you?”

“Dad.” Sam replied. “My mum died when I was young too, and he never really got over it.”

“Sorry to you too then.” Dean said.

“I was too little to remember her.” Sam sighed. “My uncle will be here tomorrow though, so it’ll be fine.”

“You get along better with him?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “My dad really wants me to go into the family business, but I don’t want to. Uncle Bobby is helpful there.”

“I may not be the best person to give advice on this, but if you don’t want to you shouldn’t.” Dean said. “Your life is yours and you need to make your own decisions. It doesn’t matter what your dad wants, do what you want.”

“Thanks.” Sam laughed. “I got a full ride to Stanford, you know.” 

“Why are you here then?” Dean asked. “You should be in California.”

“I think I’m going to except it.” Sam said. “I want to be a lawyer.”

“Why a lawyer?” Dean asked.

“So I can defend the people that get screwed over.” Sam replied.

Dean laughed at that, smiling brightly.

“You know the story about the haunted offices isn’t the only folktale around here.” Dean said suddenly.

“Really?” Sam asked, thinking back to their current and very aggravating case.

“Thought you’d be interested.” Dean grinned. “It’s the story about a monster that saved a child.”

“Why would he do that?” Sam asked. “If he was a monster.”

“Because while people called him a monster he wasn’t really. He just wasn’t human. He may have hurt people, but they were always bad people. He was simply a living force of karma.” Dean replied.

“So what did he save the child from?” Sam asked, wondering if it could be whatever was offing people here.

“The real monsters.” Dean sighed. “Humans. The child had been taken from his family due to falsely accused crimes and the humans that took him in were evil. Devils wearing the masks of saints. The creature called a monster killed them and saved the boy from the brink of death, but he made a mistake.”

“What did he do?” Sam asked curiously.

“He accidently turned the child into one of his kind. The child was innocent, but he feared what his family would do when they realized what their son was now. So he took the child in and cared for him.” Dean said. “They say that the monster and his little brother wander around punishing the wicked and protecting the innocent.”

“That’s a nice story, but what does it have to do with the ghost girl?” Sam asked, trying to figure out why Dean had brought it up in the first place.

“Maybe there is no ghost girl.” Dean grinned. “Maybe it was the so-called monster and his brother.”

“Why brother?” Sam asked. “Shouldn’t it be son?”

“The monster didn’t want to feel old I guess.” Dean laughed.

Sam laughed with him and soon the pair where smiling together, Sam having forgotten all about his earlier argument. 

“I never got your name.” Dean smiled.

“Oh, it’s Sam.” Sam smiled back. “Sam…”

“Winchester.” Dean whispered, wide eyed.

“How did you know that?” Sam asked, suddenly on edge.

“I changed my name, when I was adopted.” Dean whispered. “I wasn’t born with the last name Lokison.”

“That’s impossible.” Sam whispered, realizing what Dean was implying.

“Mary.” Dean said. “Mom’s name was Mary.”

“You’re really Dean?” Sam asked. “My Dean?”

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed as he pulled the younger boy into his arms. “I thought you were familiar, but I never thought that… I never thought I’d find you.”

“Dean, but how?” Sam asked, shocked.

Suddenly Dean stiffened and jerked back like he’d just realized something.

“Dean?” Sam asked in confusion. 

Dean looked at Sam in alarm and slowly took a few steps back.

“I’m so sorry.” Dean said.

“Dean, what’s going on?!” Sam asked.

“I didn’t lie about anything, I swear.” Dean said.

“I believe you.” Sam said.

“I’m sorry Sam, but I have to go.” Dean smiled painfully. “I’m so sorry.”

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked as he reached out to the brother he’d just had returned.

“I’m so sorry.” Dean said, a tear slipping down his face.

Dean turned around and as he did Sam saw a glint of gold from around Dean’s neck. It was a necklace, pulled out from under his shirt for the first time. It also wiped away all doubts that this was Dean because that was the necklace Sam had given him their last Christmas together. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted running after his brother as fast as he could.

Dean turned a corner and when Sam did the same Dean was gone. Sam spun around, desperately searching for where he could have gone. 

It was all for naught, though. Dean was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is John's point of view. I'll probably do Dean's after for the same time that the next chapter takes place in.


	5. Bobby's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby arrives and Sam returns with important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and warm wishes to all. This isn't remotely edited, but I wanted to get something up today, so I hope it's okay.

John groaned as he heard the door slam and his youngest storm out into the evening. It seemed that five minutes of being in the same room lately lead to a fight with his youngest. At times like these John really wished Dean was here. It was really his fault, if he hadn’t fucked up then Dean wouldn’t have been taken away. It was a miracle that Bobby had managed to take in Sam and he’d always be grateful to his friend for that. 

“What’d you do third time, yeah idjit.” A voice said from the doorway.

“Bobby.” John groaned.

“You need to stop picking fights with ‘em.” Bobby said as he walked into the room, tossing his gear on one of the coarse motel beds.

“He needs to listen.” John replied.

“He’s a teenager, John!” Bobby rolled his eyes. “He’s not meant to listen.”

“He’s going to get himself killed!” John snapped back.

“He’s a smart kid, give him a bit of credit.” Bobby replied.

“But he’s still a kid.” John said.

“Would you treat him like this if Dean was still here?” Bobby asked. “Would you treat Dean like that?”

“Don’t talk about him.” John snapped. “Don’t even mention his name.”

Before Bobby could reply the door slammed open and Sam stood there, panting like he’d run a mile. 

“Dean.” He gasped. “I found Dean.”

“What?” John whispered after a moment of stunned silence.

“In the park.” Sam gasped. “But he ran away! We have to find him!”

“Sam, slow down!” Bobby stepped in. “Tell us what happened.”

“Yesterday, at the campus.” Sam said, calming down a bit. “I met this guy. Green eyes and he… he looked a lot like mom.”

Sam paused looking down.

“I didn’t really think about it, but he seemed really familiar. I talked about the case and he told me his name before he left. Dean Lokison.” Sam continued. “I went to the park today and he was passing by. He stopped and we talked for a few minutes.”

“A couple conversations doesn’t mean this guy’s your brother.” John said stiffly.

“We talked about our pasts.” Sam said. “And yeah, stupid. I know. But everything he told me lines up. He became a foster kid. He had a brother. His mother died when he was young. He knew he name. He knew our last name without me telling him.”

“Then why did he run away?” Bobby asked softly.

“I don’t know!” Sam exclaimed. “He was so happy! Then he freaked out and started apologizing and ran off!”

“John, if Sam’s right…” Bobby sighed. “And that’s an IF Sam, then Dean is probably in trouble.”

“Please trust me!” Sam pleaded.

John paused and looked from his son to one of the few people he could call a friend. 

“Okay.” John sighed. “We’ll look into it, but no grantees Sam.”

Sam smiled up at him and threw his arms around his father for the first time in a long time.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Yeah idjits.” Bobby groaned. “How do you expect to actually find him?”

“He’ll be around the college.” Sam said confidently.

“Right where your trickster is.” Bobby said.

“Trickster?” Sam asked.

“John told me about the case over the phone.” Bobby said, gesturing to the man mentioned. “And you’d have figured it out if your heads weren’t so far up your own asses.”

“What even is a trickster?” Sam asked.

“They’re a demi-god. They play pranks, dish out a bout of karma on those who’ve done something wrong. Deadly pranks essentially. Have a hell of a sweet tooth and the only way to kill them is a stake to the heart.” Bobby said.

“A sweet tooth?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, can you think of anyone that fits the description?” Bobby asked.

“No.” Sam lied. “But now that we know we really need to find Dean before whatever he’s gotten himself into gets him killed.”

The two older men nodded and began to argue on the best way to find Dean while Sam thought back to his earlier conversation. He wanted to be wrong, he really did, but with all the evidence… well Sam hoped he could save his brother from everything that was about to fall into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Dean and Gabriel next chapter.


	6. Big brother is pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is pissed and Dean is determined.

Gabriel was livid. Dean had never seen his adopted older brother angrier than he currently was. Well, actually he takes that back. There was one incident that they didn’t talk about. Gabriel had saved him, but Dean still couldn’t let him even touch him for a month. So, Dean had never seen Gabriel this angry with him.

“First, you bait the hunters.” Gabriel growled. “Which we never do.”

“I was just…” Dean began.

“Then you go and talk to the kid hunter not once, but twice.” Gabriel continued, ignoring Dean. “And now you’re claiming they’re your family?”

“Everything matches up…” Dean offered.

“Family doesn’t mean that they’ll accept you!” Gabriel exclaimed. “I took you for a reason!”

“What if they do?” Dean asked. “What if they’re not like Michael and Lucifer?”

“Don’t talk about them!” Gabriel exclaimed, suddenly inches from Dean’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Dean whispered, stumbling back fearfully.

“No, I, I’m, I’m…” Gabriel stuttered. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.” Dean said letting out a breath slowly.

“I shouldn’t have…” Gabriel began.

“Gabriel.” Dean said, reaching out to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Gabriel relaxed a moment before stepping back and grabbing a bag.

“Pack the important stuff and let’s move on.” Gabriel said, holding out the duffle bag.

“I can’t.” Dean said. “Yet.”

Gabriel raised his eyes at the last comment.

“I need to explain things to Sam.” Dean said. “He’s smart enough to have figured it out.”

“That’s not a good thing.” Gabriel sighed.

“He deserves a chance.” Dean said. “He doesn’t even want to be a hunter. He’s going to go college and be some big shot lawyer.”

“He’s still a hunter now.” Gabriel said.

“Then let’s put on a show.” Dean grinned. “Let’s see if a hunter can accept a trickster.”

“If you’re sure.” Gabriel grinned back, never able to resist a show.

“Certain.” Dean replied.

“Well then.” Gabriel laughed lightly. “Let’s raise the curtain.”

He snapped his fingers.

And so the trick began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to all and I hope that the coming year is great!


	7. Tricky Tricksters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel talk and Sam makes Dean an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to read this through, so sorry about any mistakes. Hope it's okay.

Sam hesitantly stepped into the room, some sort of auditorium it seemed. There were many seats facing what looked like some sort of stage. Of course, the bed with the two beautiful women was a bit distracting. 

“Do you like it?” A voice asked.

Sam turned to see the janitor his dad had, evidently correctly, assumed was the trickster. 

“Sorry, I’m still underage.” Sam said as he looked at the dirty blond haired man with candy in his mouth.

“Your point?” The guy grinned.

“So you let your little brother sleep with adults when he was a kid?” Sam asked.

“Of course not, D…” The man froze, looking at Sam in surprise.

Then the man smiled widely at him.

“He was right.” He said with a snap of his fingers.

“What did you do?” Sam asked, trying to hide his nervousness at the action.

“I froze time.” The man replied. “We’re in our own little bubble. Your family can’t hear us here.”

“And why exactly did you do that?” Sam gulped, trying to seem calm.

“We need to talk, kid.” The guy grinned, pulling the… lollypop… out of his mouth.

“About?” Sam asked.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” The man sighed.

“Why did you take Dean away from us?” Sam asked.

“You were hunters.” The man replied. “However accidental, I had still turned him into something you’d hunt. I wasn’t having a kid’s blood on my hands, let alone one I’d just saved.”

“So the story was about him.” Sam stated.

“So he did tell you, I thought so.” The man smiled. “So what will you do little hunter?”

“What do you mean?” Sam stalled.

“Are you going to hunt us?” The man asked. “Your brother and I?”

“No.” Sam said. “I could never hurt Dean.”

“Then what are you going to do?” The man asked.

“I want Dean to come back with us.” Sam said.

“He can’t.” The man said. “While Dean trusts you, loves you, he doesn’t trust your father.”

“Dad would never hurt his own son!” Sam exclaimed.

“Dean’s not willing to risk that. Neither am I.” The man said. “Don’t get me wrong, Dean cares for all of you, but he’s also grown up with both perspectives. Hunter and so called monster. He understands that a lot of the things in the dark need something to prey on them, but he doesn’t particularly want to die. He would go with you, but not your father.”

Sam paused, thinking it over. Then it hit him, the solution was so obvious.

“Did he tell you about what I want to do?” Sam asked.

“To be a lawyer.” The man smiled. “That’s one of the only reasons I’m talking to you at all.”

“And you love Dean.” Sam snorted. “You obviously want to protect him, but you’ve never wanted to pull him away from his family.”

“You’re one perspective brat!” The man laughed.

“Let me get to know my brother again.” Sam said. “Let him come with me, to college not hunting.”

The man smiled.

“I’m sure Dean could be convinced to enroll in some masters or PHD program at Stanford.” The man smiled. “And with a few strings pulled any inconsistencies would go away.”

“Let me ask him.” Sam said.

“No need.” The man smiled.

Sam turned around, back to the entrance doors he hadn’t looked at since he walked in. Dean was leaning against them with a slight smile on his face.

“Why not.” He grinned. “Sounds fun.”

Dean unwrapped a sucker and popped it in his mouth with a grin.

“Told you I was right.” He directed at the man.

“No something I was taking your word on.” The man grinned back.

“You’ll know where to find me Lo.” Dean‘s smile softened.

“Be careful, kid.” The man- Lo- sighed.

“You know me, big bro.” Dean shrugged.

“Why do you think I’m telling you to be careful?” Lo asked.

“Lo?” Sam said suddenly. “That’s not short for…?”

“Loki.” Dean and Lo said together.

“Lo’s a full god.” Dean laughed.

“So are you.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“But no civilization has even worshipped me.” Dean smiled.

“Holy crap.” Sam muttered.

“Oh, and big brother?” Dean asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Let’s finish the first act.” Dean grinned, stepping back towards the now empty stage.

Dean hopped up on the stage and spun back to face his brothers with a grand gesture. He knelt down and placed his hands flat to the floor, chains forming around them to anchor him to the ground.  
“Just go with it.” Dean said before a gag formed in his mouth and he glanced down, breathing deeply before looking up with teary eyes.

He actually looked scared and on closer inspection his hands looked rubbed raw and there were now scratch and scuff marks on the floor around him.

Loki walked up and stood behind him, stepping backwards and fading into nothing… except Loki was still standing behind Dean. 

An illusion to kill.

Damn, Sam was glad he wasn’t actually going against the pair.

Dean held up three fingers and nodded at him.

Ah, the second act he’d called it.

Curtain raise in…

Three.

Two.

One.


	8. Enter right, hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters "kill" a trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cursing than normal if that kinda thing bothers you.

John and Bobby burst into the room as soon as Sam gave the signal. John froze as he looked over the scene in front of him. Sam was standing facing the stage where two figures resided. The first was grinning cheerily with a sucker in his mouth, standing behind the second figure. The second figure was the reason John, and Bobby for that matter, had frozen in their steps. 

The figure’s wrists were rubbed raw and slowly bleeding from the chains binding him to the floor. He was gagged and his wide green eyes were filled with fear. There was something very familiar about the figure, though.

“Don’t hurt him.” Sam whispered.

“Why not?” The man asked. “Would that upset you?”

“I don’t like seeing people die.” Sam growled.

“I’m a trickster, playing with people’s lives is what I do.”

The man looked evenly at John when he said that, placing a hand in the young man’s hair as he did so. The young man flinched away from him.

“Let him go.” John said as calmly as he could.

“Hmm, why should I?” The man hummed. “I haven’t even revealed the big surprise yet.”

The gag disappeared and the young man gasped for breath, looking up at the man angrily.

“What the fuck are you?” He hissed. “What do you want from me?”

“Right now?” The man asked. “Just to answer a few questions.”

“Why would I tell you anything?” The young man snapped.

The trickster smiled and formed a dagger out of thin air, using it to tip the young man’s chin up a bit.

“You make a convincing argument.” The young man smiled, his hands shaking slightly despite his calm expression.

“Name.” The trickster said.

“Dean Lokison.” The young man, that couldn’t be John’s Dean, replied.

“Original last name?” The trickster asked.

“Winchester.” Dean replied. “I’m adopted, why does that name matter?”

“It matters a lot bucko.” The trickster grinned.

John’s stomach dropped as he realized that Sam had been right. His lost son was feet from him… with a knife to his throat in the most literal sense.

“What was your birth mother’s name?” The trickster asked.

“Mary.” Dean replied. “But she died.”

“Father?” The trickster nodded.

“John. He’s in prison.” Dean snapped. “Why do you care?”

“Because bucko, daddy’s not in prison.” The trickster grinned.

“What are you talking about?” Dean whispered.

“Your dad’s a hunter, he kills creatures like me.” The trickster replied. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean said.

“Then if you don’t remember how exactly is it that you’ve already managed to pick the lock on both those cuffs?” The trickster grinned.

Dean smiled up at the trickster that had leaned down to be inches from his face and promptly slammed his forehead into the trickster’s nose.

The trickster jerked back and Dean jerked back, sliding off the stage and snagging the dagger out of the trickster’s hands as he went. By the time the trickster looked back up Dean was standing slightly in front of his brother.

“Not bad.” The trickster laughed.

“I’m not a fan of the damsel in destress thing.” Dean replied.

“I can tell.” The trickster said.

Then he waved his hand and a masked mad-man with a chainsaw suddenly burst through the doors.

“Didn’t see that coming.” Dean said.

John and Bobby jumped out of the way and Sam shoved a stake in Dean’s hand.

“Aim for the heart.” Sam advised as he scrambled away from the chainsaw guy.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Dean snapped as he ducked under the chainsaw and swept a leg out, knocking the guy on his ass.

“About like that.” Sam commented, looking surprised.

The trickster appeared behind Dean and before anyone could shout a warning Dean was already spinning around to bury the stake in his heart. The trickster jumped back and Dean smoothly slid forward. The fight between the two seemed, amazingly, evenly matched.

Sam had tried to step in at some point only to be pulled back by John as he assessed the situation. He was amazed by his eldest’s fighting skills, but Dean was still human. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer. 

As if to prove his point Dean was finally pushed back, falling back and actually skidding several feet. Dean looked dazed as the trickster slowly approached him.  
“Not bad, but not quite enough, kid.” The trickster laughed.

John stepped forward and did the only thing he could at this distance. He threw the stake right at the trickster’s chest. As expected, the trickster spun around and caught the stake before it could touch him. His back was to Dean, the trickster was now facing John.

“What exactly did you expect that to do?” The trickster raised his eyebrow.

John didn’t answer, to busy trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now.

As it turned out, he’d already done all he needed.

The trickster looked down at his chest in surprise and then grinned a moment.

“Tricking the trickster.” He coughed. “Not bad kid.”

Then the trickster fell to the ground, a stake driven through his back where Dean stood, out of breath, but alive.

“Well, that went well.” Dean smiled hesitantly.

“You idiot.” Sam said as he rushed to his brother’s side.

Gabriel smiled down at his little brother before heading off. People to prank, lessons to be taught.

“Be careful, little brother.”


	9. Introducing Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes with the Winchesters and let's slip something that leads quickly to a divide in the newly reunited family.

John stared at his eldest in shock. Dean was standing above the body of a trickster that he’d just killed. Without any hunter training for years. With only the knowledge he’d picked up as a child and a single instruction from Sam.

“How did you do that Dean?” Sam asked.

“I just did what you told me.” Dean shrugged. “Um, what exactly are we supposed to do about the body?”

“Leave it for the police to find.” Bobby shrugged.

“Is that really a good idea?” Dean asked.

“It’ll be fine kid.” Bobby laughed. 

“I’m not a kid.” Dean said.

“You were last time I saw you.” Bobby smiled.

“It’s good to see you, Bobby.” Dean smiled back.

“If you recognized us, why the act with the trickster?” Sam asked.

“Because even I can’t pick a lock that fast.” Dean shrugged. “I had to keep him talking.”

“Where did you learn to do… all of that?” Sam asked.

“My older brother, adopted of course.” Dean shrugged. “He was in the military and had no problem teaching me what he learned there.”

“Sounds like someone I owe my gratitude to.” John said, stepping up to Dean.

“Hey, dad.” Dean smiled. “You’re a hard man to find.”

“You looked?” Sam asked.

“Of course.” Dean replied, smiling at his younger brother.

Sam smiled up at him.

“Um, shouldn’t we leave though?” Dean asked, gesturing to the dead body.

“Right, come on kids.” Bobby said gruffly, pushing everyone out of the room.

Once outside, it was quickly decided that they would all head back to the hotel.

It only occurred to John when they were at the door that Dean had a family other than them.

“Who are you staying with here?” John asked as they walked in the hotel.

“I was visiting a friend.” Dean replied. “I was planning on heading out in the morning, but…”

“Were you staying with them?” Sam asked.

“No, they’re tight on space and I could afford the hotel for a week.” Dean shrugged.

“Where were you headed back to?” Sam asked.

“Around.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t have a set destination. I like to wander.”

“What about a job?” Sam asked in confusion. 

Dean grinned and sat down in one of the chairs.

“I write.” Dean said. “Don’t need to stay in one place to do that. In fact I have to travel a lot for some pieces.”

“You’re an author?” Bobby asked in surprise.

“Sure.” Dean shrugged. “Have to do something with my degree.”

“You’re only twenty-one.” Sam said. “How do you already have a degree?”

“I graduated high school early with a hellava lot of credits done.” Dean shrugged. “I challenged a bunch of classes and did a lot of summer and online stuff. Graduated in two years.”

“What is your degree in?” John asked.

“Mechanical engineering and pure math.” Dean replied. 

“You have two Bachelor’s degrees?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Well, technically I just finished my masters.” Dean replied. “I actually did the two year program for those. Well, okay I skipped one quarter, but not a big deal.”

“You’re a genius.” Sam said, like he was finding out the sky was actually green.

“Well, I guess.” Dean shrugged again. “I’m just really good at math. Numbers make sense.”

“Where did you go?” Sam asked.

“MIT.” Dean replied.

“So, just the best ranked school in possibly the world.” Sam said blankly.

“You got into Stanford, kid.” Dean laughed. “Just one of the best law schools in the world. Valedictorians get rejected there.”

“You what?” John snapped.

Sam gulped and stepped back. Dean was across the room and standing in front of Sam before anyone could even process it. 

“Don’t move.” Dean said defensively.

John looked at him in shock and slowly stepped back and raised his hands in the universal sign of “I surrender.”

Dean relaxed slightly at that, but didn’t move from his spot.

“It’s fine, Dean.” Sam said. “He’s not like them.”

Dean glanced back at him and nodded. Sam took a deep breath and stepped up beside Dean.

“I got accepted into Stanford.” Sam stated. “I’m going to go.”

“You’re a hunter.” John said slightly angrily.

“You’re a hunter.” Sam said. “Bobby is a hunter. I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” John said.

“He’s whatever he wants to be.” Dean snapped.

“You don’t have a say in this.” John snapped.

“I’m his brother.” Dean snarled back.

“I’m your father.” John replied.

“And you should be proud that he got into Stanford!” Dean exclaimed.

“I can’t protect him there!” John finally exclaimed.

“He’s eighteen.” Dean said calmly. “Or will be then, actually. You can’t protect him forever.”

John was silent at that.

“He’ll stay with me tonight while you cool down and except this.” Dean said. “I’m sure he knows all the necessary warding.”

“I can’t…” John began.

“It’s a good idea.” Bobby interrupted.

John looked at him in betrayal.

“We’ll see you in the morning.” Sam said calmly. 

Bobby went to the door with them, Sam pausing as the other two continued outside discussing a ride to the hotel.

“We still have time, dad.” Sam said softly. “I’ll be back in the morning. I’m not dying, it’s just college.”

John was then left alone in an empty hotel room wondering what exactly had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some brotherly bonding and Dean gets to show off his powers a bit.


	10. Life of a trickster and a hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother bonding time and a bit from Bobby's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The break is a change in POV, just as a heads up. As always, let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll fix them.

Bobby sat in the front seat of his truck, Dean in shotgun to give directions, and Sam behind his brother. Dean was slowly leading them towards the really nice part of town. The really, really nice part of town. The part that most people can’t afford to live in a week ever.

“Are you sure this is the right area?” Bobby asked.

“Yes, why?” Dean replied.

“It’s super nice.” Sam said from the back.

“Well, yeah.” Dean said. “My brother hates when I stay in any place that’s not. He’s a bit overprotective and I can afford to humor him.”

“You’re only twenty-one, but you can afford to stay here.” Bobby said suspiciously. 

John had subtly tested Dean one the way to the hotel, so Bobby knew he was human, but this seemed unlikely.

“I wrote a few books.” Dean shrugged. “Started as a kid and just kept writing. I’m almost done with my third academic one. Most aren’t in that genre though.” 

“And you can afford to live around here a week with money just from that?” Bobby asked.

“I got a full scholarship for college and my brother paid all the initial publishing fees.” Dean said. “They did well.”

“Well.” Sam repeated.

“Yeah, ah!” Dean said. “Right here.”

Dean pointed to a hotel that looked like it could belong in a magazine for the exceptionally rich. 

“Here.” Bobby asked, shocked.

“Yep.” Dean said as they pulled up at the street. “Thanks for the ride, my car is kinda still stuck here from the whole kidnapping thing.”

Sam was grinning at the hotel, unused to such wealth.

Dean got out of the truck, followed by Sam, and smiled at Bobby.

“Thanks for the ride, I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean grinned.

“Anytime.” Bobby muttered as he watched the two walk away.

The way they interacted was certainly that of brothers and Dean seemed to genuinely care for Sam, but…

There was something defiantly off about this.

Bobby was determined to find out what.

-

Sam smiled and glanced around at the mass amount of gold surrounding him. There was an indoor fountain and a bar that was handing out free alcohol. The floor shinned so brightly that Sam could easily see his own reflection.

“Exactly how rich are you?” Sam asked.

“My legal bank account is a few million, which is the money I made writing.” Dean shrugged as they entered the glass elevator. “Lo has ten time that just because of how long he’s been around.”

Sam looked at him curiously for a second, before he realized what Dean meant.

“Stocks.” Sam stated.

“And the sorts.” Dean replied.

“Wait, do you have multiple accounts?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean replied. “Tricksters don’t really need money, but it’s funnier to see people actually find where all their money went and be unable to do anything.”

“What do you do with all that money?” Sam asked.

“I’m a trickster.” Dean laughed. “Help the innocent and serve up karma on a gold platter to the wicked.”

“I thought tricksters just killed people for stupid stuff?” Sam asked as Dean opened the door to his room.

“We trick people, yeah that kills a lot of them, but we actually have a reason.” Dean shrugged. “The trick fits the crime.”

Sam once again was shocked at the room itself. Glittering gold. Entire kitchen, what looked to be a hot tub in the bathroom. Expensive. Really, really expensive.

“Lo picked the room.” Dean said. “And there’s two beds, so don’t worry.”

“Where is he staying?” Sam asked.

“Probably somewhere in Paris, he’s been wanting to visit.” Dean said.

“He speaks French?” Sam asked.

“Nous pouvons parler une langue.” Dean replied. “Il est un trait de filou.”

“You speak French?” Sam asked surprised. 

“Trickster.” Dean replied as he tossed his jacket on the kitchen counter and plopped down on the couch that looked more expensive then Bobby’s truck. “I don’t process language like humans.”  
“What’s that purposed to mean?” Sam asked, sitting down at the other end of the couch.

“Norse myths, kid.” Dean grinned. “Tricksters have All-Speak. I can speak whatever language I want by thinking about it.”

“That’s cheating!” Sam exclaimed.

“It was actually a pain.” Dean laughed. “Before I could control it I would switch languages mid-sentence. Sometimes it was so bad that what I said was nonsense.”  
“Yeah, I guess that would suck.” Sam replied. “How long have you been…”

“Lo found me when I was ten.” Dean replied. “My foster parents were horrible enough to attract his attention. They shoved me down the stairs by the time he found me I was bleeding out. I was too close to the edge and his magic went wrong.”

“And he just took you in?” Sam asked, mentally seething about the treatment of his brother.

“He knew you were hunters.” Dean replied. “He was scared you’d hurt me.”

“Dad would never hurt a kid!” Sam exclaimed. “Especially you!”

“Lo couldn’t risk that.” Dean replied. “Anyways, he’s naturally overprotective.”

“He took you from us.” Sam pointed out.

“He saved my life.” Dean replied. “And it’s literally part of him to be overprotective. What he did was break off a piece of himself. Why do you think I choose my last name?”

“Lokison?” Sam asked. “What does that have to do with…”

“Yeah.” Dean said, grinning at Sam’s expression.

“Lo, that’s short for Loki?!” Sam exclaimed.

“Yep.” Dean shrugged. “He insists on brother, but he basically raised me.”

“Is Thor real too?” Sam asked.

“No idea, never met him if he is.” Dean replied.

Sam frowned at that.

“Odin?” He asked.

“Once, didn’t get to know him.” Dean replied. "Seemed like a jerk."

Sam was silent for a minute, seeming to be thinking about something. Dean waited.

“Did you mean what you said?” Sam asked. “About Stanford?”

“I’m already enrolled for the next quarter.” Dean smiled.

“That was fast!” Sam laughed, relieved.

“Trickster.” Dean grinned.

“That’s going to be your excuse for everything, isn’t it?” Sam shook his head in amusement.

“Always is.” Dean replied.

“Best trick?” Sam asked.

Dean laughed at that, going on to detail a trick that involved two gallons of lard, an art store’s worth of glitter, several lives ducks, a donkey and the middle of New York.

The brothers stayed up long into the morning hours, Sam only passing out when the sun began to rise. Dean smiled down and set him in his bed, headed to the kitchen to write a not before briefly leaving to assure Gabriel that everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is John and Bobby's view on Dean's "past". Not sure if I'll get it posted this week though.


	11. Bobby's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are at Bobby's house and Bobby is smarter than anyone expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to break this up into a series. So they'll be one more chapter here and a prologue of sorts for the next part. Then I'm time skipping all the way to season one. At that point it will start following the episodes as close as I really can with this story line.

Bobby stared at the two young men at his kitchen table. They were relaxed and comfortable around each other, surprisingly so for two people that barley knew each other. Weird. It was weird.  
John was leaning against the wall across the room and if his expression said anything then he was having similar thoughts.

The only problem was that Dean had tested out. He didn’t react to anything in the tests. No silver, holy water, iron. Nothing.

“So, Dean.” John interrupted finally.

Dean glanced up at him curiously as Sam turned to face his father.

“You mentioned a brother?” John asked slightly awkwardly.

“Yep, Gabriel.” Dean replied.

“And his family adopted you?” John asked.

“Well, no.” Dean replied. “Gabriel adopted me when he was eighteen. Legally, I’m his kid but the age difference would make that really weird.”

“Gabriel adopted you?” Sam asked, sounding surprised.

Bobby couldn’t say his disagreed, that was a bit weird.

“Yeah, Gabriel found me when I ran away from my foster parents.” Dean replied. “He’d run away from his family too.”

“And he somehow ended up in the military while raising you?” Bobby asked skeptically.

“He was fifteen when we met.” Dean replied. “I was ten, nearly eleven.”

Bobby waited for him to cease avoiding the question.

“We moved around a lot for about two years until Gabriel met this girl named Kali.” Dean continued after a moment’s pause. “Girl was tough and didn’t back down at all. She was also rich and basically lived alone as her parents were never there. I never have actually met them. Gabriel dated her and I stayed with her when he left. They’re an on and off kind of couple. I don’t bother to keep up anymore.”

“When did Gabriel adopt you?” Sam asked.

“Well, Kali noticed that I was really good at math and insisted that I get a formal education, I was with her all of high school, part of middle school, and Gabriel officially adopted me a few days after his eighteenth birthday because there were a lot of questions and snooping around.” Dean explained. “I was fourteen, just starting high school were they apparently notice things a bit more.”

“Why did Gabriel go into the military?” Sam asked.

“Gabriel’s really smart, but he didn’t have a diploma, just an online GED and nowhere to go. So he left to try and make a name for himself when he was eighteen. Four years later he made it to my graduation and had a job at a company near MIT. Personal bodyguard or some official thing like that.” Dean said.

“And he taught you to fight?” Sam asked.

“He’d lived on the street a while and his family, well, he already knew how to fight.” Dean replied. “So yes, I trained while he was gone and with him again during college.”

“If he trained you, the guy must be a badass.” Sam said.

“Oh yeah.” Dean replied. “He knows about the supernatural too. It took a werewolf though…”

Sam grinned, looking thrilled at the idea of a new story from his brother. Dean smiled hesitantly up at John, whom smiled back and sat down at the table to listen to the story.

Bobby was glad that they’d found Dean. He really was, but he didn’t trust him.

Dean obviously wanted to protect Sam, cared about him. He seemed to like John well enough after the fight and seemed to like Bobby himself fine.

He was also a liar, abet a talented one.

Bobby figured most of the story was actually true, but he was leaving out a huge part.

Something wasn’t right, and he would figure it out eventually.

Until then, Bobby decided to trust Dean around Sam and John. He couldn’t see the young man hurting either.

But… what was he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Sam is moving in with Dean at Stanford.


	12. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam move into their new home and the ball begins to roll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit fluffier as an apology in advance for the next chapter...

Dean crunched down on the current candy he was munching on. He’d tried not to eat too many sweets around Bobby and John, but it was a hard habit to kick. As an angel, human food didn’t actually taste like much… just molecules, but he’d been in the trickster roll a long time. Gabriel had made sure they both fulfilled the niches of that particular creature to a T and so Dean was accustomed to the sweets. It was weird not to be eating something.

Dean watched as Sam drug the last of his luggage up and stood up from where he was leaning against the impala. It had been a nice jester of John to give it to them. 

Dean walked over and easily picked up all of Sam’s luggage and pulled it into the little house he had acquired for them. It was nice, had three bedrooms. Four bathrooms, a walk in closet and extensive kitchen. And a pool. And a garage that could hold around three cars. And a den, living room and entrance room. And a dog. Gabriel’s dog that he’d apparently decided to leave here. Not the dog Dean grew up with, but Gabriel’s relatively new pet that he’d found wandering around.

Dean didn’t mind and Sam had been thrilled to have a pet.

“How many tricks do you think I can get away with?” Dean asked as he lounged back in the couch in the front room. 

He’d already had people bring in the furniture. Gabriel had then proceeded to check every room for anything suspicious and then add all the wards personally. There was an angel banishing symbol carved into every room to trace in case of emergencies. Sam had not noticed them, thanks to Gabriel. Only then did he head out, leaving Dean a note on the counter.

Dean had yet to find the note, but had noticed all the other changes.

“Probably all we need.” Sam replied as he sat in the chair across from Dean. “Dad and Bobby aren’t due for another few hours.

Dean grinned and waved his hand. All of Sam’s belongings managed to find their way into their correct places. Well mostly. It wouldn’t be any fun if Sam didn’t have to go looking for something.

“Thanks.” Sam smiled.

Dean waved his hand dismissively. He wouldn’t be saying that later.

“What do you want for dinner?” Dean asked.

“We could order pizza when Bobby and John get here?” Sam offered.

“No take-out.” Dean scowled. 

“You can cook?” Sam asked skeptically.

“Of course.” Dean replied. “I can also just summon food, but that’s always bugged me.”

“You cook.” Sam repeated.

“Yes, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I can cook.”

“Why?” Sam asked. “If you can just summon three course meals, why bother?”

“I told you, it bugs me.” Dean said as he stood back up and headed to the kitchen. “Plus, cooking is easy.”

“Not for me.” Sam laughed.

“Cooking will impress all the girls Sam.” Dean said as he turned back and grinned at his younger brother.

“Let me show you how to make enchiladas.” Dean smiled.

Sam laughed and joined his brother in the kitchen.

Bobby and John would join them for dinner and be just as surprised that Dean could cook as Sam. Dean would talk about how his brother taught him how to cook. Dean would make pie for dessert. John smiled when he remembered how much Dean had loved that dessert as a child. He was glad some things never changed.

The next week Sam went to school and Dean occasionally decided to actually attend a lecture as he worked towards his PHD at an incredibly rapid pace.

They would get along and laugh and be brothers.

They would get nearly four years of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this part, but I'm putting the prologue for part two at the end of this one. It should be up tomorrow, but I most likely won't be able to update for about a week after that as my midterm week is approaching.


	13. Everybody has a plan except Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction of more important characters...

Boing.

Boing.

Boing.

Snap!

The angel sighed as his main source of entertainment for the last two hours finally died in his hands. Alas, rubber balls could only take so many times of being angrily thrown at the bars of his cage. Angrily mainly because he was so bored that he was forced to entertain himself in this way. It was all very demeaning. The angel sighed as he glanced outside his cage. It was storming and dark, cold as anything, just as always. He frowned and wondered what his closest brothers were up to. He hoped Gabriel was doing well. He hoped Michael would forgive him one day.

Lucifer leaned back and wished for the millionth or so time that he hadn’t been so childish and selfish. He dreamed of redemption.

-

Another angel sat watching humanity curiously. He was just a solider, not meant to question. He may not question, but he did wonder. Wonder why his superior decided to join the humans, betray everyone. Wonder why Michael had asked him purposely to watch over one human in particular. Wondered what made that human so special. Wondered how he could seem so human, yet not at the same time. Wondered why Dean Winchester was so special.

Castiel sat and wondered, but never questioned. Not yet.

-

The god Loki had several children. They may not spend as much time with him anymore, but they viewed Dean as their uncle. There would be several odd sightings of massive wolves in the California woods. Odd waves near the coast of the state and witnesses that swore they saw a giant snake head. Wind that seemed to pick up suddenly, only to fall away just as quickly. Only sets of eight hooves were occasionally found. A skeletal girl that always wore a veil and often frequented the café near Stanford.

The children of Loki protected their own and they didn’t like the eyes on their family. Demons and angels alike.

-

One of the angels in question paced back and forth in extreme agitation. His father was gone and he had no idea what to do. The original plan had been to start the final fight. To end it all, kill his brother and bring about paradise. Yet, every time he thought of harming his little brother he felt sick. Locking him in the cage had been painful enough. Unfortunately he had already started too much to step back now. He didn’t know how to stop what he’d started.

Michael just wanted his family back together.

-

An ambitious demon sat back and watched it all. He smiled softly when he saw that everything was destined to fall apart. Michael’s plan would never work. Everyone seemed to underestimate this demon, but that would be their downfall. Alastair and Lilith may think they had allies, but they didn’t have the pieces on the board that he did. He was a businessman and if there was anything he could do it was make a deal. They were pawns, he the knight and he had the queen and king. He would win.

Crowley smiled at the thought of his future as a king.

-

Dean leaned back and grinned down at the images he had conjured before him. Yes, everything was going exactly according to plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for part one! Hope you enjoyed it, part two will go through season one with some obvious differences. Hopefully it will start getting posted sometime next week:)


End file.
